The present invention relates to a variable speed multi-phase motor powered via a converter.
Such a motor is known from DE-A-28 34 523. To control the direction or speed of rotation of this motor, a DC/AC converter consisting of thyristors arranged in a bridge circuit is provided. Thus, two thyristors are required per phase, with a diode switched in parallel with them in each case. Such an arrangement requires high expenditure of expensive high-quality technical components.
The present invention provides a unique control configuration that seeks to reduce the technical expenditure for controlling a motor of this general type.